Behind Those Brown Eyes
by wemaketheperfectteam
Summary: Molly didn't know what to expect when she woke up that morning, but finding out her dad is a Greek God and meeting some of the most powerful demigods certainly wasn't it. Follow Molly and her new found friends, as she faces her darkest fears and realizes that not all stories end in a happy ever after. Nico/OC


***disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, unfortunately that role belongs to Rick Riordan, sad face.***

Almost done, just one more stoke on the chin and.. Yes! Finally its complete. I leaned back and looked down on the mesh of grey, white and black. The piercing almond eyes stared back at me. Once I get the colors down the eyes will be a startling green, like the Caribbean sea glistening in the sun. Just like his father I thought. Then I noticed it, I scowled down at the paper when I did. The nose always the nose! For crying out loud why can I never get it right.

"_Molly?"_

I erased the curve of his nose, sighed and started again. As I drew down the slope I thought about my morning. I woke up, got ready and set out to school just like any other day but today was different. As I started my journey towards Mayfair Academy (school for the troubled of course) I noticed a man walking down the road. He was the typical tall, dark and handsome but when he glanced over at me I had to stop walking and catch my breath. He had the most beautiful brown eyes, warm like melted chocolate but somehow cold and dark. He was captivating, inviting and mesmerizing. He smiled at me and continued his walk.

"_Molly!"_

For some reason he seemed familiar, almost like I'd seen him before. Though I couldn't figure out where until just now as I traced down to the nostrils. My dreams. The boy had been a reoccurring sight in my sleep for the past month now. Weird. I must be losing my- BANG. I looked up startled as my teacher Mr. Johnston slammed his hand down on my desk.

"Molly seriously you need to pay attention" he scolded. "and don't bother lying and saying you were because I called you name three times." I almost laughed, but Mr. Johnston had a habit of letting me off with a warning as long as I pretended to be intimidated by his scrawny build and soft voice. So I took the safe way out.

"Sorry Mr. J, I'll try harder." I softened my voice to match his pitch and forced my eyes to fill with tears I wouldn't shed. Along with stealing and lying, playing people was one of my better talents and I played this guy like a fiddle. He always went easy on me because like his little sister I had ADHD, meaning it was almost impossible to sit still in the classroom during lessons. I also had dyslexia which let me tell you, it sucks. Though on certain occasions it helped me out. A lot. Like when I had gotten in trouble for not doing my homework last week. I told Mrs. Kingsley I couldn't read the words on the page, which while half true, was just my excuse. In reality I just decided not to do it.

His face lost the hard mask and he place a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If you can answer this questions correct I'll let you off with a warning" he told me. See what I mean about letting me off?

"Shoot" I said mentally smirking.

"What are the names of the Greek wine God and his wife?" We were learning Greek myths, something I excelled at. Want to know something weird? I can actually read Greek, even though I'd never learned.

"Come on Mr. J, have you no faith. Dionysus and Ariadne."

The story of the two had always brought me to tears by Ariadne's bravery and loyalty. After going against her father, King Minos, princess Ariadne helped Theseus slay her brother, the minotaur in exchange for his agreeing to marry her and take her to Athens. Theseus lied to Ariadne and left her alone and stranded on an island, heartbroken. She was devastated. She lost everything to help Theseus just to have him leave her as well. Like all tragic love stories she thought of killing herself over the loss of her loved one but the muses pitied the poor, betrayed girl and told her she was soon to find love. As it turned out Ariadne saw a bronze chariot appear over the horizon driven by none other then Dionysus. The muses told her this was her true love, the one she was fated to marry and so she did. Ariadne and the wine God were wed and they lived happily ever after.

It was one of the few Greek myths that actually ended in a happy ending. Most end in bloodshed and disaster. All the Gods cheated on their loved ones over and over again but Dionysus never did. He truly and completely loved her which is why it was one of my favourites. Another favourite would be the story of Hades and Persephone but I'm getting off topic.

"Excellent, pay attention okay?" Mr. Johnston smiled when I said okay and turned to pick on somebody else. Looking back down at my drawing of the boy I finished the nose and put it away. I thought again about the boy I had seen earlier that day. When he looked at me he seemed almost sympathetic, like something bad was going to happen. Usually I trust my instincts without a second guess because I have never been wrong with them before but they had to be deceiving me now. I had never met the boy, never seen him before today. I decided, as the bell rang, that I was either horribly wrong and my life was about to go to hell. Or I was right and I would go steal a skateboard from the store down the street and ride the rails by my house. I was seriously hoping for the latter.

Just as I was walking around the corner to my next class I literally ran into someone. Both of us went flying back on our asses at the force and paper was scattered across the floor.

"Ouch!" For Gods sake that hurt. It seemed to have the same effect on my friend here because he was clutching a hand to his silky black hair and groaning. "Shit I'm sorry dude, I should've been watching where I was going. I actually do this a lot so people seem to steer clear of corners and well me in general. You must be new if you didn't get the memo. Oh wow I'm rambling aren't I? I do that a lot too, it's a disease like one without a cure so stop me any.." oh wow he looked up, probably to stop me for talking anymore, and looked me straight in my sky blue eyes. I'm sure at that point they widened to the size of golf balls. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green I had ever seen. In fact I had only seen eyes that colour once and that was about half an hour ago when I imagined the boy I was.. Whoa. He is the boy I was drawing.

I knew I was gaping at him like a fish but he just chuckled and started talking. So mesmerized as I was in the boy I only caught the end of the conversation. "…my fault, but yes your right I am new, my names Percy. Percy Jackson."

***AU; I know its short but I just wanted to start you off with like a preview I guess. Anyways, ill try to update by next week so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, criticism is appreciated and reviews are amazing. Xoxox ***


End file.
